


Do You Believe In Magic?

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Multi, They don't really hook up, but hell they aren't attracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Roderich blinked. His mind was working overtime to process everything. He opened his mouth to ask a question.And then he fainted.---Roderich and Erzsébet are magic beings. Antonio and Gilbert are their familiars. Spapruaushun for rarepair week.





	Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly spaus tbh. No one gets together but Rod is awkward and attracted so... Also if i had inspiration i would've totally added spahun oooof. Anyway, enjoy!

Roderich had always been very self conscious. He never really knew why, he just was. He had a weird awareness from a young age that he could never explain. 

When he was eight—for instance—he never told his foster families anything. He knew they wouldn't understand, even when he was small. They wouldn't believe that small flowers sprouted from the Earth with a simple touch or that a kitten spoke to him with its eyes. They wouldn't believe that he could make the radio turn to static by concentrating hard enough or that he could feel the stars in the sky. 

So he kept it to himself, always critically aware of who he was with and what he was doing. Something about it felt forbidden. Something about it made him anxious.

When he grew older, he stopped believing he could do these things. It was all just his childish imagination. It was all just apart of his dream to be somewhere else, somewhere grander than the home's he didn't feel welcome in. 

By sixteen, he'd nearly forgotten about it all. His bland life didn't have room for spells and forbidden magic. He was too busy avoiding jerks in school, playing in the orchestra, and spending time with his foster siblings. Where was the magic in that? 

Well, one person brought him a little magic, but he wasn't going to admit that. Antonio Dionicio Fernández Carriedo. He who was a fucking dumbass. And to top it all off, Roderich trusted the dumbass with his life. Hell, he didn't even know why he trusted him so much!

It's a bit weird trusting someone who barely understood figurative language and sarcasm, always looked like a complete disaster, and skipped all his classes (Roderich actually wondered if he had classes, but he wouldn't be on campus if he didn't, right?). Still, he trusted him nonetheless. How could he not trust someone who always miraculously found good coupons and presented them to him like a kitten begging for attention?

By now, Roderich was starting to accept that Antonio would probably be his only friend. Not that he minded very much. People exhausted him, and while Antonio could be exhausting as well, it always felt different. He would deal with Antonio's clingy behavior and obliviousness over an ignorant fool any day. Even if he tended to ask stupid question.

"Do you believe in magic?" Stupid questions like that. 

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"I was just wondering." 

Antonio was sprawled across the McDonald's table, sipping his drink and looking up at Roderich through his long eyelashes. His eyes were big and green eyes, unlike anything he'd ever seen. Roderich swallowed, looking away. 

"That's a pretty idiotic question, isn't it?"

"Whatcha mean?" 

"I mean… isn't magic just a silly concept?"

"'Silly concept'?" 

"Yes! To explain things away!" 

Antonio looked almost disappointed at this. He looked down, playing with his Rosary beads. "I guess I should've taken you as the type to forget," he whispered. Roderich pretended not to hear. 

After Antonio walked him home, he thought a bit on it. Forget what? He hadn't met Antonio until his sophomore year, there wasn't much about him he could forget. And what was this talk about magic? Why was he so interested how he felt about it? 

"Big Brother Roderich." His train of thought completely shattered. He looked to see his foster sister, Erika, by the window. "The cat is back." 

Roderich's eyes softened. "Alright. I'll go get some milk." 

"You know, feeding it will only make it come back," Basch said, eyes trained on his book. 

"I don't mind it," Erika replied, undoing her braids for the night. "It's not like it's hurting us." 

"I suppose that's true…" Basch squinted at his page, pretending to concentrate. Roderich smiled. 

When he returned with a bowl, Erika had opened the window and was petting the cat. It looked plenty happy with the attention, purring loudly and lying lazily on the windowsill. 

Roderich placed the bowl down, and the cat immediately looked up at him. It's brown ears stood up, and it's eyes sparkled. Big green eyes. Something sparked inside of him—something he hadn't felt in years. He instinctively went to scratch behind its ears. 

"We should name him," Erika stated. 

Roderich pulled away. "Name a stray?" 

"It has a collar," Basch pointed out. "Though you already feed it, so it might as well be ours." 

"It's not a collar," she mutters. "It's some sort of Rosary…"

Roderich blinked, words escaping his mouth before he could think about it. "Cielo." The cat purred, possibly in agreement. Roderich shook his head. No, it was a cat. It couldn't understand him. 

Erika hummed. "He seems to like that name." 

"Then Cielo it is." Basch closed his book, eyeing the other two cautiously. "But please let it back out before lights out." 

Erika smiled. "Will do! Thank you, Big Brother!" She looks at Roderich expectantly, and he sighs. 

"Thanks, Sebastian."

 

The sky is opening. Out spills the stars, like a cup of sugar spilling down onto Earth. Roderich looks on in a dazed shock as Antonio walks towards it. He can't see his eyes. Just the back of his head, brown hair in a form of messy disarray. He reaches out, but he's stopped midstep.

He turns to see a girl—perhaps his age?—looking at him with pleading eyes. He thinks she's very pretty, but he doesn't hang on that detail for long. She speaks, but he can't make anything out. There's a million oceans between them, and her voice is obsolete when compared with the ringing in his ears. 

A foreign gasp escapes his lips. He looks forward, expecting to see Antonio, but he sees a green silhouette instead. And suddenly, everything is dyed a deep red. 

_'Hurry, mortal, and heed my warnings,'_ a rough voice sounds in his head. _'You are one of the last. Everything depends on you. If you fail, you'll be dooming us all. Now go, quickly!'_

 

Roderich woke up in a cold sweat. His breath was uneven and his heart was racing. Why? It wasn't a particularly scary dream or anything. Still, he felt a wave of urgency hit him, making him dizzy. 

Something scratched at the window, and Roderich turned quickly. He blinked. "Cielo?" The cat looked at him, and he gasped. 

_'We must hurry,'_ it said, without really saying anything. Roderich swallowed. 

He stumbled out of bed, grabbing his glasses. He looked at Erika and Basch, making sure they were asleep, and opened the window. The cat bit at his shirt sleeve, trying to pull him forward. 

"How did you do that?" Roderich asked, ignoring Cielo's attempts. It didn't answer. "What are we running from?" 

It looked at him, desperate. He shuddered. He felt that in his soul. 

And that's how a cat managed to convince Roderich to climb out of a window in pajamas at four-in-the-morning. How stupid, Roderich thought, but he followed Cielo anyway. The cat seemed to have a destination. 

Just as he was running out of breath, they stopped in an alleyway. He panted, looking down at Cielo. The cat looked back, almost pleased. 

His brows furrowed. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you getting hurt!" Cielo apologized. And suddenly, before his eyes, the cat shone brightly, changing into an outline of a man.

Roderich blinked. Antonio blinked back. 

"What the actual fuck?"

A loud claw from above him made him blink. A giant white bird circled them, red eyes trained on them, before landing on the hand of a girl just behind them. Roderich froze.

"Gilbert, what are you..." the girl trailed off, looking back at them. "It's you. The one from my dream." 

Roderich nodded, too overloaded to do much else. Her hair was chestnut, falling over her broad shoulders in full curls. She wore armor—which was probably much more appropriate than Roderich's hole-ridden pajamas—and had a steely green gaze. 

The bird—Gilbert?—spread its black tipped wings, before launching into the sky and shining, just like Cielo had. Before them, a young man landed. His hair and skin was as white as snow, making the black leather he wore just that much more striking. 

He opened his eyes, red irises piercing through Roderich's soul. He smirked, straightening out his jacket.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." His voice was grating against his ears. The girl gave him a curious glance, and he smiled apologetically in return. "I'll explain on the way there, liebling." 

Roderich blinked. His mind was working overtime to process everything. He opened his mouth to ask a question.

And then he fainted.


End file.
